Love and Betrayal
by Ying
Summary: Takari fanfics.Try to review. Please don't take any ideas, it took a long time to write them.
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: This is my first Digimon songfic. Show Me the Meaning of being Lonely belongs to the Backstreet Boys. Remember I do not own Digimon. This is a love between T.K and Kari. Enjoy and please write reviews if you do, I will write a very exciting romance between T.K and Kari, as well as Tai and Sora.

****

Show Me the Meaning of being Lonely

__

Show Me the Meaning of being Lonely

Kari, meet me at the park. We need to talk. 

Affectionately Yours,

T.K

Kari's POV

I've been lonely so long. I wish I could tell T.K that I love him. But Davis keeps on pestering me about going out with him. I find him so annoying. He resembles Tai too much, but T.K is clam and I hope romantic.

__

So many words for the broken heart

It's hard to see in a crimson love

T.K. POV

I hope none sees that heart on that tree. I carved our names on it. I will admit it to her later. I've fallen in love with her ever since I found out we were in the same class. I love her more than love itself. Kari, my darling I hope that you love me too.

__

So hard to breathe

Walk with me, and maybe

Both T.K. and Kari arrive on time. 

"T.K., why did you want to see me?"

"Kari, I must tell you the truth. I love you. Please tell me you feel the same way, too. "

"but , but, bu…."

"Say something please."

"T.K, I love you, too."

"Yes, that's what I wanted to hear. I've loved you ever since I could remember."

__

Nights of light so soon become

Wild and free I could feel the sun

Your every wish will be done

They tell me… 

That night T.K and Kari took a stroll along the shore. The moon was shining above the ocean, reflecting the moonlight off Kari's soft hazel eyes. Kari gazed into T.K's bright blue eyes, she was in love for the first time. T.K was thought to himself, how lucky he was. He had a girlfriend, a pretty one too. One that had so many things in common with him.

__

Show me the meaning of being lonely 

Is this the feeling I need to walk with

Tell me why you can't be there where you are

There's something missing in my heart

"Kari"

"T.K"

"I think we should keep this a secret." They both said.

"T.K., I agree with you. I don't think anyone suspects yet. We'll see each other in private, I want to take a ride on the wild side. I want to take chances."

They embraced a kissed. It wasn't a normal peck on the lip, but a long kiss. Both Kari and T.K. could feel the warmth. What they didn't know was that some one was watching. Someone who can expose everything.

Hehe, you gotta write reviews in order to see the next part. I better have at least 25 reviews and no flames please.

__


	2. Love and Betrayal. Life is unfair. Part ...

Author's Note: sorry, I guess I got carried away with the reviews. I'll lower it to 15. Anyway I do not own Digimon, do not blame anything on me.

Love and Betrayal. Life is unfair.

"Hehe, Kari. Let's see if you can keep your little secret. The whole school will laugh at you. You've made such a mistake."

__

The next day at school…

"Hi, Kari."

"Hi Davis, how are you?" 

"Will you go steady with me"

"I don't think so Davis."

"Why, you don't already have a boyfriend do you?"

"You know, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean your not sure? Do you or do you not have a boyfriend?"

"Listen up Davis. Respect my privacy. I will go steady with you"

The heartbroken Davis left.

__

Kari's POV

I think I hurt Davis's feelings, but I can't tell anyone about T.K. and me I've been waiting for such a long time. What am I going to do? I need to talk to T.K. 

Dear T.K, 

We need to talk.

Affectionately yours,

Kari

"What do you need to talk about Kari?" said T.K. who planted a kiss on Kari's cheek. 

"Do you think we can't keep our secret?"

"We can do anything as long as we love each other. I love you Kari."

"I love you, too T.K., but I don't want any problems."

"Don't worry, but we should tell our brothers. Hopefully they can keep secrets. I don't want Matt and Tai trying to kill each other. Tai might think I'm trying to hurt you. And who knows what conclusions Matt might draw."

"Okay."

__

Again, someone was stalking them. Who is this person? Will he play a role in T.K. and Kari's relationship? Was it Davis or Ken? Whoever it is, he will definitely ruin some plans.

Kari and T.K. both tell Matt and Tai that they were going out. They were sort of ecstatic and suspicious.

"What are you doing with my sister?" asked Tai. "You better treat her nicely or Matt and I will go after you."

Well, everything seems fine for now, but what is in store for this Takari romance.

Please write a review part 3 will be out Friday or Saturday.

__


	3. Love and Betrayal. Life is unfair. Part ...

****

Love and Betrayal. Life is Unfair Part 3

C.L.

A/n- I'm so sorry this part took so long, but I had so much test preparation and homework for the Thanksgiving vacation. I also had a horrible plague called **_Writer's Block! _**So I had absolutely no ideas. This story better get ten reviews or part four is going to have a horrible cliffhanger. Just kidding! I hate cliffhangers so don't worry but please write reviews.

"Telling Matt and Tai is like the best thing to do. They'll keep our secret. If they don't I'll tell Mimi that Matt likes her and Kari will tell Sora that Tai likes her. Then Izzy will be furious someone likes his girlfriend," thought T.K.

__

Later that evening

"WHAT?!?!?!" said Matt and Tai in unison."You what?"

"We've fallen in love."

"So what's your point?" asked Tai. "We would be happy for you but first Matt and now you guys. What is the world coming to?"

"What do you mean 'Matt'? I didn't do anything" said Matt

"I mean with Mimi" said Tai.

__

Matt blushes several shades of red

"W what, I didn't d do anything with Mimi." 

"Sure, that's not what Sora told me." Said Tai, who was taking advantage of the situation. "shame on you for falling in love with someone in our group"

"Yeah, like you didn't fall for Sora."

__

Tai and Matt gave each other death glares as T.K. and Kari watch, eating popcorn; this was better than a movie.

(Should I do a Taiora or Mimato. Write it in your review.)

__

Now, Matt and Tai started to fight. Kari was the first to stand up and stop them.

"Why do you guys have to fight." Said Kari. "So what you guys like someone from our team. If it is true love than it doesn't matter does it."

T.K.'s POV

Kari is so good at this. She's right. Why should anyone else care about our relationship, We do have true love. I love Kari so much. We're going to share many good times together.

__

Boy, is T.K. wrong. A person in the shadows endanger their relationship. He'll have to fight to get Kari back. What will happen?

The following day, Davis sends a love letter to Kari. Remember that he still doesn't know that Kari and T.K. are going out or does he. Can Davis be the stalker? What does his letter say? Read ahead and find out.

T.K. and Kari are sitting on a park bench reading the following e-mail. They bursted out laughing. (I can't believe where I get these ideas).

Deer Kari,

Roses are red

Violets are blew

Life is like a boz of chocalits

You never know wat your gonna get

Love 

Daisuke

T.K. and Kari laughed after reading this letter.

"Kari, are you sure Davis belongs in a class"

"I I don't know" said Kari "I h have a stomachache from laughing."

"I can't believe Davis can't even spell blue"

"I know, I guess he couldn't get any ideas so he decided to borrow some from Forrest Gump"

__

The stalker saw all this. "Laugh now my darling, for this happiness will soon end. Takeru will pay for taking you away from me. You here me you will pay" said the evil force.

The stalker doesn't know that the heavens were watching. They are aware of the danger ahead.

"We must give a sign to our chosen ones. If their new bond is broken, it'll be the end of the world. This force is worst then Myotismon and the Dark Masters. Send a warning now."

Meanwhile, T.K. and Kari share a passionate kiss. Not a care in the world. Just then an aura appears before them.

"wwhat's happening?" asked Kari

"I don't know." Said T.K. who was now clutching Kari very tightly as everything around them turns white. A deep voice speaks to them… 

"Takeru Taikashi and Hikari Kamiya, you are in danger. A dark force is watching you this very moment. He is not aware that you can hear my voice. You were destined to save the world."

"Ya, we know that we did that in the first season of Digimon. What makes us so special now?" asked Kari

"Look, this is hard enough as it is. The dark will consume this world if you do not put up a fight. The other digi-destined can't help you now. You are on your own. Kambate ne."

"Wait, we need more information." Yelled T.K.

__

What will they do? Who is this evil force? The more reviews I get the sooner you will find out. 

Please no flames, you're just gonna be ignored.

__


	4. Love and Betrayal. Life is unfair. Part ...

DISCLAIMER: I hate repeating the same things over and over again, but I do not own Digimon. I do own this story plot.

A/n; this portion of the story took a lot a thinking due to a horrible case of WRITER'S BLOCK. Thanks to one of my great friends I got an idea to apply to the story. Don't hate me for this.

Another blinding flash, and T.K. and Kari were back in reality. 

"T.K., what did he mean. Does this mean someone has been stalking us."

"Kari, I've been thinking about the same thing. Out of the obvious, who else would follow us?"

"You mean Davis don't you?"

"Yes, I know how much he likes you."

"We both know"

"What can we do? We have limited information."

"I think it's at best we watch our step a bit more carefully now."

__

Later on, an unsuspecting Kari is in a distressful slumber. A horrifying nightmare goes through her mind. This nightmare will change her views on the stalker, because a spirit enters her body. Kari is never going to be the same. When she wakes from this slumber, she'll not remember the relationship she shares with T.K.

'ring' 'ring' "I'll get it" yelled Kari. Apparently she was yelling to nobody. Her parents went to their grandmother and Tai was out with Sora. T.K. was getting impatient waiting for Kari to pick up and finally, after waiting ten minutes she actually picks up.

"Good Morning, Kari. Are we still on for this afternoon?"

"Umm… T.K. I think we shouldn't see each other anymore. Let's break up."

"Why? Was it something I said."

"It's not your fault. It's mine."

Kari hangs up. She had other plans with another boy. They were meeting at the park at ten o' clock. So she had better leave right now. 

Since T.K. had no other plans, he decided to go to the park anyway. A nice morning stroll should rid his mind of the breakup. Why would Kari suddenly do this? She isn't like this. Could she be worried about the stalker? At this hour there weren't many people at the park. It was a nice feeling, but T.K. just couldn't stop thinking about Kari. Behind him he heard giggles. As he turned around he remembered where he had heard those giggles before. Only Kari would do that. To his amazement, behind him was Kari and she was with Davis! How could she? T.K. was heartbroken. 

Meanwhile, in Kari's mind, she was trying to fight off these spirits. At that moment, she felt someone's lips. They were not familiar to her. She knew it couldn't be T.K.'s. His kisses were long and passionate. Her first kiss had been to him and she couldn't forget it. She looks and sees that the lips belonged to Davis. Davis! Why was she kissing Davis? She couldn't. She loved T.K. Kari had a good heart but she still disliked Davis for his arrogance. She felt he was too much like Tai and she could not fall in love with someone like her brother. Tai was very hot headed. T.K. on the other hand, was loving and romantic. On her last birthday, he had given her roses. They had looked like normal roses, but when Kari got a closer look, each one had a small love note. Then she came across one that shone in the light that was because it contained a silver pendant that read "Fly Away." Kari wore it everyday. Davis had also given her something, but the gift was thoughtless and not from the heart. He had given her a giant stuffed bear. For some reason it woke her up every night, it was probably cheaply bought.

Davis was going crazy as well. He knew Kari was dating with T.K. He knew the kind of person Kari was. She would never betray T.K. or so he had thought. Kari was in his arms and that was all he cared about.

As for T.K., who was now standing in the bushes, he was angered. Suddenly, he got a chill, but could not seem to get warm. Something was wrong, but he just could not put his finger on it. He watched as Davis embraced Kari. Kari sensed the stalker. He was getting closer and closer, she could feel it. She also felt T.K's presence if only she could scream out for him. She felt Davis' arms around her. Why couldn't she get away? 

She was right the stalker was getting closer. His knife had been sharpened and he was about to make T.K's life miserable. 

He was only several steps away from Davis and Kari. This was his chance. Naturally, he was invisible. Davis can't see or sense him, but he knew T.K. and Kari could sense him. He got closer, raised the knife, and plunged it into Kari's tender skin right at her heart. Kari screamed as the blade pierced her heart through her shirt. Davis looked down at her and saw her bleeding. The stalker had not yet left the scene. He could be seen now, but only by T.K. and Kari. T.K runs to Kari's side.

"I… I… I swear I didn't do it" stuttered Davis. The gleaming blade stuck out Kari's heart. "I know you didn't do it" said T.K. "But he did, pointing at the stalker." Davis thought T.K. was going crazy. What was he pointing at, there was no one in front of him. 

"T.K., now you will know the pain I am going through. I will make sure you suffer." The stalker laughed evilly and fled the scene. T.K. wanted to chase after him, but he couldn't leave his beloved Kari. Nothing was more important than her, he would even die for her. He couldn't stand seeing her in this pain. Why Kari, when he could have struck me.

"T.K. c..come to m….me." T.K went to Kari's side. "T.K., don't let me die…, I still love you. D..don't l….leave me. I….I….I………………….."

"Kari, answer me. I love you, too. Kari. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." 

Davis looked on with nothing to say.

__

What will happen to Kari? Will she die? What's is going on in Davis' mind? Was Kari trying to trick him?

I'm sorry to end with a cliffhanger but I don't have enough ideas. I'm sorry this took so long. However, reviews make up for everything. I encourage you to write reviews.

© Copyright 2001 Ying Fa/Hitomicat 

__


	5. Love and Betrayal. Life is Unfair. Part ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own this plot. I appreciate it if no one use my plot without my permission. Please write reviews for this story and give your opinions.

Love and Betrayal. Life is Unfair. Part Five 

By Ying Fa

She lay restless in his arms. She was helpless. She was dying before his eyes. The knife still stuck out from her heart. She was bleeding heavily. A crowd had gathered around him. He could here the sirens from the ambulance. They were getting closer and closer. "Please hold on." The crowd was now a blur. "Sir, please let us help her." The man pulled him away from his love. "Can I go along with you" he asked.

"Kari, please don't leave me," this rang in T.K's head constantly. What if Kari died? He still loved her. Kari was still in the operating room. What seemed to be a few minutes felt like an eternity. T.K. paced around the room, making Yolei nauseous and Cody mad. Davis was not allowed in the OR, because Tai threatened to beat him up. Tai felt Davis was responsible for the whole thing, even though T.K. explained it was someone else. How was he suppose to explain this to his parents, let alone the doctors. Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi were also there. They wanted to be there to comfort T.K.. Nothing was going to help him. Surgery was being done on Kari; it had been 4 hours.

Suddenly, the light to the OR stopped glowing. Kari's surgery was done. Everyone stood up; all of them were anxious to see if Kari was going to be okay. Kari's parents arrived with an expression of both anger and fear. The doctor pushed through the doors to tell them what had happened. T.K. heard his heart beating harder than usual.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, I presume?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, how is my daughter?" answered Kari's mother.

"I'm sorry. We did our best. Kari tried to hold on, but she suffered much internal bleeding. Her wounds were too deep. She lost a lot of blood. She's going to stay in the ICU unit. She's probably not going to make it through tonight."

Kari's mother fainted. Mimi burst into tears and collapsed into Matt's arms, and Sora into Tai's. T.K. had no one in his arms. The one he loved was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. Tai, whose emotions had overcome him, lunged at Davis, "This was all your fault. Why didn't you protect her? My sister is dying." Matt and Mr. Kamiya held him back. "How could you make Kari cheat on T.K. You knew Kari was in love with T.K. Why? Why'd you do it?"

"I didn't do anything. She asked me to the park."

T.K. stood there motionless. "Doctor, can I see Kari?"

"Yes, but only you, for now."

T.K. walked down the hall and thought, "This was the work of the stalker. They warned us to watch out. Why couldn't he have hurt me? Why Kari?" 

He turned the handle to the door and slowly peered in. Kari was sleeping so peacefully. The many machines around her were keeping her alive. Tears formed in his eyes and started to roll down his cheeks. He reached over and held Kari's hand. He was not going to waste these last few precious moments; the last moments forever. He needed them to perpetuate.

T.K. was unaware of someone watching them. We saw the pain in T.K. and he was overjoyed. "Now you feel how I felt when you took away my Arukenimon. You will see your love die before your eyes." The stalker's tight wrap started to loosen as he prepared to jump. He had accomplished what he left the Digiworld to do. With one Digi-destined dead, the group is not as strong. 

Now Arukenimon could rest in peace. Certainly, she would be reborn, but it was no longer the same. He missed her "Spirit Needle". He loved the times they created Digimon from control spires. Those were the days. The stalker leaped out into the night. His reign was finished; it was time to leave. Forever.

"Kari, I know you probably can't hear me. But I love you. I don't mind if you choose Davis over me. I love you. I only care if you're happy." Said T.K. "Remember when we first met as kids. I loved that smile. I still remember when I kissed you. The whole world just melted away. I only wish you to enjoy all those moments again. Kari, don't leave. There's still so much love for you. I know you won't give up. Remember that Dark Ocean where I saved you. You said you cared for me also. I've always cared for you. When I learned you were one of the Digi-destined, my heart leapt. Don't leave. Please."

There was a knock at the door. "May I come in?" It was Izzy. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright."

"T.K., I think it's time I revealed something to you. I meant to tell both you and Kari on your wedding day. I made a bet with Tai that you would marry Kari, someday."

"Why do you have to confess that?"

"T.K., that's not all of it. You and Kari are destined. I didn't tell anyone that. Have you ever wondered why you and Kari both had angel Digimon?"

"Yes, but I thought it was a coincidence."

"It wasn't. You and Kari both have the qualities that made the world brighten up. A relationship between you and Kari was obvious from the beginning. I believe you guys hold the key to saving the Digital World."

"What do you mean?"

"This is harder than I thought it would be. Hmmm, remember how you and Kari were able to transport to the Digital World without going through the portal? It was the work of Arukenimon and the heavens above. I believe you were given a warning to be careful?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"I know more than you think. Anyway, I think that Angemon and Angewomon can DNA digi-volve and defeat whatever is currently plaguing the Digi-world. I think it's something avenging Arukenimon's death."

__

What's happening? Is Izzy correct? But who could be avenging Arukenimon? Is it Mummymon?

© Copyright 2001 Ying Fa/Hitomicat


	6. Love and Betrayal. Life is Unfair. Part ...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this Digimon success. If you do sue me, you're not going to get a lot, considering I'm broke. So enjoy the story. Write reviews, it's the responsible thing to do.

Part Six

By Ying 

The heart monitor beeped in a hypnotic pattern. Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep. Her life was hanging by a string. That string could break in any second. T.K held her hand. All his hopes were ruined. Mummymon was to blame. He wanted his revenge so desperately. The digi-destined had killed Arukenimon. She wouldn't be reconfigured for another 100 years. Mummymon had escaped. Him alone was too weak to submerge the Digital World into darkness. He had to watch his love die before his eyes. He knew T.K and Kari had a preference for each other. He would enjoy wreaking havoc in the real world.

T.K was now looking around the small hospital room in the ICU unit. The roof was made of glass and as he looked up, he saw bandages. Unless someone was playing a practical joke, Mummymon had been here. "I swear, I'll kill Mummymon if I found out it was he who hurt Kari.

Unaware that T.K. wanted to be left alone, Cody entered the room. "Do you need someone to talk to?" he asked.

"No, I would like to be left alone."

"You need to talk about this. I know how it feels to lose someone close to you."

"No, you don't. You don't know how it feels. I nearly lost Patomon because of evil. Don't you understand, you can never get rid of evil. Evil is taking Kari away from me. Patomon was re-configured, but Kari can't do that once she perishes." 

"T.K…"

"Look, I'm sorry if I raised my voice, but I can't stand it."

"why didn't you tell us you and Kari were involved?"

"Cody, Kari didn't want any complications as long as we still to the digital world. She didn't want Davis to be jealous and only concentrate on winning her heart,"

"We sort of figured that out since you and Kari were so close. Yolei tried to get Davis to understand that Kari would never have interest in him, but I guess Davis is more dense than we thought."

"Does Matt still think it's Davis' fault?"

"Uh huh."

''Cody, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"I know who her Kari. It's Mummymon. And I'm going to seek my revenge."

"T.K., don't go alone. At least let us help you."

"No one can help me. Izzy said since the crests of hope and light are connected, only I can defeat Mummymon. Izzy also believes that Mummymon is working for someone else.

"But who?"

"I'm going to find out. Don't tell anyone about this, especially not Matt. He'll kill me."

__

What will T.K attempt to do? Who is Mummymon working for? The more reviews I get, the sooner Part 7 will appear.

©Copyright 2001. Ying Fa/ Hitomicat


	7. 

"Patamon, let's go

Love and Betrayal part 7

By Ying

A/N: Don't own Digimon. The weird Digimon in the later part of this story belongs to me.

"Patamon, let's go."

"T.K., are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"I sure it is."

"I can't let Kari die, at least it would be better if I was gone instead of her."

"T.K. don't do this." Patamon could do nothing. He had had to follow T.K., just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. T.K. knew exactly where to find Mummymon and his so called 'boss', THE DARK OCEAN. It was the most obvious place, where else would you find evil. The surprise was, he was right. The Dark Ocean had changed the last time he had seen it when Daemon was kicked it. There was now a huge fortress by the shore. Without wasting any time he ran to find an entrance. Suddenly, a light shot out of the sky and sure enough this fortress was heavily protected. Apparently, the owner didn't want to take any chances. What seemed very strange was there was thunder rolling but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. 

Suddenly a voice spoke over the thunder. "So you've come to avenge the dead digi-destined girl." 

"Yes, I have. Who are you?" asked TK who was confident that Kari was not yet dead. He had to die first.

"I'm your worst nightmare. I co-created the Digi-World. I am the evil part. In any existence there is always good and evil. Many milleniums ago I promised I would not spread into the 'good part' of the Digi-World. I lied. The Digi-World is almost entirely mine. All I had to do was kill one of the powerful digi-destined. Now Azulongmon is weakened and defenseless. Evil shall rule. What manners! I haven't told you my name. By the way call me Ultra Evil DemiDevimon." (Please no flames, this was the only name I could come up with.)

"Over my dead body, you're going take over the Digital World." TK was not about to give in.

"That's the point you puny idiot. Even if your Patamon digi-volves into MagnaAngemon, it still won't help you. Entering this place was your death warrant. Bye Bye. Evil Death Core."(Don't ask. It's just one of his attacks.)

A black light shot out of his palm and at the same time an orb surrounded TK and Patamon. In the middle of this orb, a figure slowly started to appear. At first it seemed like a weird ball with pointy ears, but slowly it became clearer and clearer. Patamon immediately recognized who it was. 

"Gatomon!"


	8. Love and Betrayal. Life is Unfair. Part ...

Author's Note: Don't own Digimon

Author's Note: Don't own Digimon. Never have and probably one day I will. Yeah right.

Part 8

By Ying

"What are you doing here, Gatomon?" asked Patamon, who secretly had a crush on Gatomon. "Is something wrong with Kari?"

"No, Kari is still in a coma, but she sent me to help you."

"How could she do that?" asked TK who was trying to be hopeful.

"I was taking a cat nap, and Kari came to me in a dream. She told me to go help you guys. I didn't know what she was talking about. She said you and TK were avenging her imminent death. I told her there wasn't a way I could go to the Digi-world by myself. I didn't know how to get here. I always went to the Digi-world when someone opened the ports. She said if I wished to be with Patamon, then I could get to wherever he was. So I wished when I woke up. I felt strange and here I am now." said Gatomon. While she was telling this story she started to blush and so did Patamon. (A Gatomon and Patamon romance enhances the story. Please no flames if you don't like the idea.)

All this was happening while they were in the orb. The orb hadn't been penetrated by Ultra Evil DemiDevimon's attack. "Gatomon, what else did Kari tell you in your dream?" asked TK, wondering what else he could do to stop Ultra Evil DemiDevimon.

"Well, she told me that …, hmm, I think she said I could digi-volve at your command."

"How can that happen?"

"She said not to ask questions, because Izzy can explain when we go back."

"Izzy told me that you and Patamon could DNA digi-volve ."

"We can???" said Patamon and Gatomon in unison. They had a certain look on their face, as if their dreams had come true. TK took no notice of this. He was thinking of a strategy to defeat this new evil, unaware of what was happening outside of the orb. Without warning, Ultra Evil DemiDevimon digi-volved into MALOMYOTISMON. He used Crimson Mist and wiped out the orb, sending TK, Patamon, and Gatomon flying 10 feet into the air.

"How did he do that?"

"That's MaloMyotismon, I remember that voice. He had me imprisoned me all those years ago." said Gatomon.

"Very good, Gatomon. You should also know, I'm the most powerful Digimon and you puny little imbeciles are powerless against me. Black Darkness."

A stream of dark light fired towards TK and a hit scored by MaloMyotismon. As soon as the smoke disappeared Patamon laid very still on the floor.

"Patamon, nooooo!" 

"TK…I…, Gatomon…I lo…"

__

Part 9 coming soon. What will happen to Patamon? TK lost him once will it happen again? 


	9. Part 9

A/n: Own nothing, maybe a dollar and an old blanket

A/n: Don't own Digimon. Own nothing, maybe a dollar and an old blanket.

Part 9

By Ying

"Patamon, buddy, you're going to be okay. Hang in there."

"TK, it's no use, he's gone."

"He can't be gone, he hasn't disintegrated yet. He's going to be reborn."

"He's not," said Gatomon, who was choking on her tears. She felt there was a hole in her. A void that couldn't be filled, for now, her best friend was gone…forever.

"Okay, you bastard," said TK, "It's bad enough you hurt the love of my life, you had to ruin the rest of my life. Well, guess what you are going down."

"Ouch, I'm hurt." Said MaloMyotismon. "Prepare to die. With you gone, it only makes it easier for me to take over both worlds, the real and the digital.'

"Gatomon, you can follow my orders, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Digi-volve to Nefertimon."

"What??? I can't do that."

"Look, don't waste time. Do it."

Reluctantly, Gatomon digi-volved into Nefertimon. She had no idea what TK had planned to do.

"Now, Gatomon, hit me with Rosetta Stone."

"That'll kill you!"

"I know, but it's for the best."

"What about Kari?"

Right then out of no where Matt and Tai and the rest of the digi-destined appeared. (except Izzy and Joe)

"TK, don't do anything stupid." Said Matt

"Matt, you got to help him. He wants me to fire Rosetta Stone at him."

"Are you nuts? It'll kill you. Let's find another way."

"I know it'll kill me. There is no other way, Nefertimon do it now. Give my love to Kari when she wakes up."

Without a blink of an eye, Rosetta Stone was fired. Right into TK's heart. The digi-destined watched in horror. Matt and the others had gone to the digi-world to tell TK that Kari was being taken off life support. Now two digi-destined were gone. 

"Ha, I've won. With the digi-destined in ruins, the universe is mine." Said MaloMyotismon. "Wait this can't be happening."

The digi-destined looked on as his body started to decay. They heard TK's voice…

__

"My death is not an omen. It has done good. I have the crest of hope. I will regenerate the hope in the Digital World. Life will flourish. Evil will never be rid of, but I will fight it. Good Luck."

The last of MaloMyotismon disappeared. Just then someone's D-terminal was alerting there was a message. It was Tai's.

"Hey listen up guys. I just got a message from Izzy. Kari's awake. Izzy says to return right now."

In a flash, they all returned to Kari's hospital room.

"What's happened?" asked Davis, who was now regretting he had never really gotten to know TK.

"Well, Kari woke up, as if nothing happened. Then she broke out in tears. I asked her what was wrong and she told me to ask you guys. So what happened?"

"Izzy, sit down. First, what do you want to hear, the good news or the bad."

"The good."

"The Digital world has been restored to its original state and Kari has been avenged."

"And the bad news. Wait, where's TK?"

Izzy saw the faces of the digi-destined. "No, it can't be."

"Izzy, TK's dead."

"How? He was fine before when I spoke to him."

"He used the same process we used to defeat Myotismon in the beginning all those years ago."

"Goodness, may he rest in peace. So I guess we don't have to break the news to Kari. She obviously knows."

Months past as every ones lives returned to normal, all but one. Kari's wounds healed, except the one left by TK's death. She was starting to have vivid daydreams, as if she was talking to TK in person. Tai started to have sympathy towards her sister. He understood how she felt. He himself had lost someone he loved. Sora. She liked Matt. And Tai had hated him for that, but he also knew he had to respect her decision. 

Kari was staring out the window when the doorbell rang. She didn't bother to open it. Instead, she waited until the ringing stopped. She started getting suspicious and decided to open the door. Surprisingly, it was a digi-egg. A yellow and white striped one. Kari knew exactly what to do. She rubbed it gently and…POP!!! The egg hatched, and quickly digi-volved into TOKOMON!

"Tokomon, what are you doing here? I thought you could never be complete again."

A smiling Tokomon looked up and said, "Gatomon was wrong, the only reason I couldn't disintegrate was because I was waiting for something. I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Why me?"

"Cuz' you have the power to bring back TK. He isn't really gone. His spirit is alive. As long as his spirit is alive, he still loves you."

Kari became all teary eyed, like a sad puppy. "Then, where's TK."

"I thought he would have gotten to you now."

"He hasn't. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. You're innocent. TK had to do what he did."

"Tokomon!!!"

"Gatomon!!!"

"I thought you were gone."

"You thought wrong." Out of nowhere Tokomon digi-volved again.

"Patamon, c'mon. Let's leave, Kari needs time to take in all this."

Kari couldn't believe it. If TK was alive, he would have gone to her first; it didn't make sense. Then again, life never made sense. "TK, where are you?"

Out on the terrace, someone was listening. He saw her crying. Then she walked over to a small shrine on the mantel. He saw a photo that was surrounded by flowers and incense. He recognized who was in it. 

It was him in the photo. 


End file.
